The Realm of Bahumia
The Realm of Bahumia is the world of Not Another D&D Podcast. Founding of the Realm According to the Uku, spokesman for The Watchman, powerful figures such as Pelor, Asmodeus, and other primordial beings who helped create the Realm originally lived there together with the mortals. However, they disagreed about how to run it. They destroyed this ancient world, killing all of the mortals therein, then rebuilt the current world. In the name of fairness, all of the gods decided to live on separate planes and influence the world only through powers given to their worshipers, though The Watchman liked the mortal plane so much that he gave up many of his powers in order to stay in the mortal realm. However, it is later revealed that The Watchman didn't have the power to create his own separate realm. Recent History In the realm's history, an evil necromancer attempted to take over the kingdom in the name of Asmodeus, ruler of the Nine Hells. This plot was thwarted by the Legendary Heroes, who slew the necromancer and his army on the battlefield with an army of their own, then traveled to the Nine Hells to kill Asmodeus himself. After this, the realm saw peace for a short while, until the realm again grew unruly due unforeseen consequences of The Legendary Heroes. Presently, the heroes have been in hiding for over a year and have seemingly made no effort to clean up after themselves. Foreward by Murph: “''A few years ago an evil necromancer attempted to conquer the realm in the name of Asmodeus, ruler of The Nine Hells, but he met his match against three legendary heroes. Thiala the human cleric, Ulfgar the dwarf fighter, and Alanis the elf wizard. After a valiant campaign the heroes amassed a great army and defeated the necromancer on the battlefield and then traveled to The Nine Hells and destroyed Asmodeus themselves. The realm rejoiced, for a little while, then everything started sucking ass again. The three heroes did everything you’re supposed to do in a D&D campaign. They convinced the isolationist high elves to join the war, they restored a rightful heir to his throne, and they toppled the dark kingdom, but those actions all have consequences. The high elves are now on the verge of extinction, the rightful king is a terrible politician, and the orcs without a homeland split off into nomadic clans and cause more trouble than they did before. This is a morally gray post-war world that still has its share of problems, many of them caused by the very heroes who quote-unquote saved it. To make matters worse, Thiala, Ulfgar, and Alanis have gone into hiding and haven’t been seen in over a year. Now my players are going to try to clean up their mess.''” Geography Bahumia is located on the material plane and consists of the main continent, as well as the smaller landmass of the Frigid North. An icy sea separates the Frigid North from the mainland. On the east side of the main continent there lies Galaderon, The Crick, Ezry, and Moonstone Bay, situated from north to south (with Galaderon in the northeast and Moonstone in the southeast). These eastern cities are connected north-south by the Golden Road. The land is varied throughout these regions. Galaderon sits on a mountain near the coast, with the forest of the Galaderon Glades between itself and The Crick. The area around The Crick is made up of many different rivers, which flow from the mountains and join together in the Living Woods, before continuing out to sea. Moonstone Bay is a horse-shoe shaped bay that connects to the sea. To the north of the bay, sitting between Moonstone village and Ezry, is a large swamp. The middle of the continent is divided by a range of tall mountains. The dwarven city of Irondeep can be found at the western edge of this mountain range. Hill Holm lies further to the west of Irondeep, but still inland. The floating elven city of Gladeholm is on the western coast of the realm. Down to the south of the continent sits the abandoned ruins of the city of Asmodia. Asmodia was a city of orcs that was presumably destroyed in the War against Asmodius, although not much information has yet been revealed about its fate. Galaderon is the capital of Bahumia and appears to be the largest city in the realm. Besides the aforementioned settlements, other smaller villages can also be found across the continent. Significant locations * Moonstone ** Moonstone Bay ** Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern ** Sunken Keep ** Moonstone Swamp * Ezry ** Duttle's Laboratory ** Ezry Barracks ** Bone and Barrel Tavern * Galaderon ** Galaderon Glades ** Cragwater * The Crick ** Living Woods * Frigid North ** Frostwind *** Keep Vineral *** The Fox & The Thrush *** The Ice to Meet You Inn and Tavern ** Mount Forge * Smuggler's Bounty ** Arcane Arcade * Gladeholm ** University of Arcane Arts and Sciences * Hill Holm * Irondeep ** Dwarphanage Category:Worlds and Locations Category:Campaign 1 Category:Bahumia